Sooki-Yaki
Sooki-Yaki the Caped Assassin is an Uncommon Moshling in the Ninjas set in Moshi Monsters. They are a pink cat who can vanish and instantly reappear. However, they cannot control their ability and is not proficient in stealth. Combination Biography Now you see them, now you still see them! And that's because Caped Assassins are not good at sneaking around as they think they are. Don't laugh, because these agile little Moshlings possess the ability to vanish and reappear in an instant. They don't even register on my Moshling detector. The problem is, they can't control their power and always pop up when they shouldn't. I should know, because the first Caped Assassin I ever saw appeared right in front of me as it was about to . . . er, well I never found out. It disappeared again. Mini Bio Now you see them, now you still see them! That's because Caped Assassins are not as good as sneaking around as they think they are. Don't laugh, because these agile little Moshlings possess the ability to vanish and reappear in an instant. The problem is that they can't control their power and always pop up when they shouldn't. Character Encyclopedia Main Sleek Caped Assassins like Sooki-Yaki can sometimes be spotted clinging to drainpipes and squeezing through miniscule gaps. These swift assassins have the amazing ability to disappear and reappear in just an instant! Unfortunately, the risky kitties can't control their vanishing powers, so they always reappear when they shouldn't! Leisure purr-suits When they're not busy on Ninja adventures and tiptoeing dangerously along slippery rooftops, Sooki-Yaki and the other Caped Assassins like playing with the latest gadgets. They're also good at knitting clothes, but never collars as they hate wearing ones that itch! Awful escape artists ''' Caped Assassins are often caught suspended in midair, floating around in cat-astrophically visible positions! '''Data File Moshling type: Ninjas Species: Caped Assassin Habitat: Last seen scaling a drainpipe near East Grumble Ninja chums: Chop Chop, Shelby, General Fuzuki Notes * Dark full-body catsuit for blending into the shadows. * Large bushy ail helps Sooki-Yaki balance when swinging from rooftop to rooftop. The Official Collectable Figures Guide The Caped Assassins are agile little Moshlings who can vanish and reappear in an instant. The trouble is they have no control over when this happens. When they do manage to hang around, they love nothing more than to check out the latest Gadget Magazine while knitting up a new Ninja hood. If you do want to see one, head for East Grumble. If you're lucky you might see one suddenly appear halfway up a drainpipe! Why a drainpipe? Because they hate slippery roof tiles and will do anything to avoid them. Habitat Most Caped Assassins sightings have been reported near East Grumble. If you're lucky, you might see one suddenly appear halfway up a drainpipe. Traits Personality Stealthy, wide-eyed 'n' bushy-tailed, evanescent. Likes Gadgets and knitting. Dislikes Itchy collars and slippery roof tiles. Trivia *Sooki-Yaki moves around on her tail. *They are the only Moshling of the original 40 with a moving sprite in the Moshling Zoo. *In the Moshling Garden and in Moshi Cupcakes, their name is spelt as "SookiYaki". *Sooki-Yaki is named after the J-Pop song "Sukiyaki" which comes from a Japanese hot pot meal. *Their code is seen on the board near Seed Cart. Gallery In-Game sookiyaki9.png Sooki yaki.jpg sookiyaki3.png sookiyaki4.png sookiyaki5.png sookiyaki6.png sookiyaki7.png sookiyaki10.png sookiyaki22.png sookiyaki11.png Figures Sooki Yaki figure normal.jpg Sooki Yaki figure glitter purple.jpg Sooki Yaki figure glitter orange.png Sooki Yaki figure gold.png Sooki Yaki figure scream green.png Sooki Yaki figure voodoo blue.png Sooki Yaki figure ghost white.png Sooki Yaki figure pumpkin orange.png Sooki Yaki figure marble green.png Sooki Yaki figure marble yellow.png Sooki Yaki figure frostbite blue.png Sooki Yaki figure christmas tree green.png Sooki Yaki figure bauble red.png Sooki Yaki figure brilliant blue.png Sooki Yaki figure shocking pink.png Sooki Yaki figure electric yellow.png Sooki Yaki figure pearl blue.png Sooki Yaki figure pearl white.png Sooki Yaki figure pearl pink.png Sooki-Yaki figure spotty.png Collector card s1 sooki-yaki.png Sooki Yaki figure micro.png Other Cuddly Sooki-yaki.png BobbleSooki.png|Animated Bobble Bot Sookiyakicupcake.PNG Mystery Box sooki yaki.png|Sooki-Yaki Mystery Box Mystery Box sooki yaki 2.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action sooki yaki.png|Sooki-Yaki as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Sooki Yaki light buddy.png Moshi Karts moshlings neon Sooki-Yaki.png Sooki Yaki plush vivid.jpg Sooki-Yaki bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Top trump green Sooki Yaki.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps SookiYakiWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Ninjas Category:Uncommon Moshlings